Benutzer:Hoschie02/Projekt5
|baseid = (Deputy) (Trooper) (default) (Notfallsender) |refid = |dialog =vDialogueNCRMilitary.txt (generic) GenericNCRTrooper.txt (Camp McCarran) VStreetNCRMonorailGuard01.txt (Camp McCarran Einschienenbahn Wache) PrimmNCRTrooper.txt (Primm) NCRCorpseGuard1.txt (Wache bei Morales' Leiche) VFSOffDutyNCRTrooper.txt (Off-duty troopers at the Ruined store during G.I. Blues) VStreetNCRMonorailGuard01.txt (Wache im Inneren der LVB station) eldoradoNCRTrooper.txt (Eldorado-Umspannwerk ) }} RNK-Soldaten stellen die Masse der Boden-Truppen der RNK im Mojave-Ödland im Jahr 2281. Hintergrund Die Soldaten der Armee der Republik Neukalifornien sind teilweise Freiwillige, teilweise eingezogenen Männer und Frauen, die als Waffe der der Republik dienen. Der Stand ihrer Ausbildung, der Ausrüstung und ihrer Loyalität der Republik gegenüber, unterscheidet sich stark innerhalb der großen Armee. Die Tatsache, dass es der RNK gelungen ist, nahezu alle Soldaten mit Feuerwaffen auszurüsten, hat in den meisten Kriegen zu einem Sieg dieser Truppen geführt. Unglücklicherweise steht die Armee in der Mojave einem sehr entschlossenen Feind gegenüber. Obwohl ein Großteil von Caesar's Legion den Kampf mit blanker Klinge, gegen die Schützen der RNK zu führen, führte ihre überlegene Anzahl und ihre Furchtlosigkeit dazu, dass sich die RNK Truppen in einer Devensivposition wiederfanden. Die RNK tat sich schwer, genug Truppen in die Mojave zu bringen, wo die schiere Größe des Territoriums eine Masse an Soldaten zur Sicherung fordert. Mit steigender Zahl der Todesopfer durch Kommandotrupps der Legion, wird die Position der RNK bald schwierig. Dazu kommt noch die Unerfahrenheit der neuen Rekruten im Vergleich zu den gefallenen Veteranen. Als Resultat muss die RNK lernen mit mangelhafter Moral und nachlassender Truppenstärke zu leben. Um das teilweise auszugleichen gewährt die RNK ihren Soldaten Urlaub auf dem New Vegas Strip, wo man sie oft betrunken antrifft. Ausrüstung Die RNK-Soldaten sind mit einer, der verschiedenen Varianten der RNK-Rüstung ausgestattet. Die Uniform besteht aus einer Khaki-farbenen Jacke und Hose mit Lederschulterschützern, schwarzen fingerlosen Lederhandschuhen, Armschonern und braunen Schuhen. Eine lederne Brustplatte mit dem Emblem der RNK vervollständigt die Grundrüstung. Die Rüstung ist in der Lage, Messerattacken und Angriffen mit kleinkalibrigen Waffen zu widerstehen. Ebenso bietet Sie einen gewissen Schutz vor den widrigen Wüstenbedingen im Mojave-Ödland. Der Standard Soldat der RNK Armee ist mit einem Dienstgewehr, als Primärwaffe, einer 9-mm-Pistole und einem Kampfmesser ausgestattet. Dank ihrer Zuverlässigkeit, der guten Verfügbarkeit und der Feuerkraft, hat sich das Dienstgewehr als ideale Waffe für den zermürbenden Krieg in der Mojave herausgestellt. Wegen Logistik- und Nachschubproblemen kann allerdings nicht jeder Soldat mit diesen Waffen ausgerüstet werden. Diese Truppen nutzen, was eben verfügbar ist. Inventar Hinweise * Der Kurier kann einen RNK-Soldaten mittels des RNK-Notfallsenders zu Hilfe rufen, wenn der Ruf bei der RNK gut genug ist. * In Einzelfällen nutzen die RNK-Soldaten auch den Scharfschützenkarabiner. Zum Beispiel tun dies die Wachen von President Kimball, während seiner Reede am Hoover Damm. * Die Soldaten am Hoover Damm haben etwas mehr Gesundheit und sind besser ausgerüstet, als ihre Kameraden im Rest der Mojave. * Nur zwei Soldaten tragen Kampfhelme - Christina Morales und ein unbenannter Soldat direkt außerhalb der McCarran Bahnhofshalle. * Zu Beginn des Spiels gibt es über 250 RNK-Soldaten verteilt über die Mojave. * Auf dem Strip attackieren die RNK-Soldaten den Spieler nicht, auch wenn der Ruf bei der RNK verdorben ist. Zitate | | | | }} Auftreten RNK-Soldaten erscheinen nur in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Ein RNK-Soldat mit der Bezeichnung "RNK Trooper MP" kann auf dem New Vegas Strip auftauchen und den Spieler attackieren. Es ist nicht klar, wodurch dies ausgelöst wird. Der Spieler kann den Soldaten umgehen und die Area verlassen. Ansonsten werden auch umstehende NPCs feindseelig. Galerie NCRTrooper.jpg|Ein RNK--SOldat am Hoover Damm in der Eröffnungsszene von Fallout: New Vegas troopers concept.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung BluesNCRTroopers.jpg|RNK Soldaten in Freeside während G.I. Blues en:NCR trooper ru:Боец НКР